What Hurts the Most
by DJxxDANGER
Summary: ."Well, Bells I know you really like Edward, but he's not right for you. I think you need to go with someone else, a mortal maybe..just not a bloodsucking leech like him. Maybe me, Im only 2 years younger than you, but, hey, age is but a number," he said


**1. This is what happens between Twilight and Breaking Dawn  
****2. This is NOT from Bella's point of view.. sorry!!  
****3. Becca and I are only 11 so dont push it.  
****4. Enjoy and comment please.**

**A/N from Becca: Okay, my friend Emily is writing most of this story. :D I didnt. So dont give me credit. Lol.  
And, if any of you guys have an idea for a fanfiction with My Chemical Romance and Mindless Self Indulgence, you can go ahead and tell me.  
--**

"Bella, what a surprise!", exclaimed Esme, who was busy putting up a picture of Bella and Edward.

"Hey Esme, umm, sorry to be a bother but is Emmett here?", asked Bella.

Suddenly the picture fell onto the floor. Bella backed away slowly. Esme giggled, while Alice came dancing (as it seemed) down the stairs. "Bella! Wow, I dint expect to see you here, let me go get Edward" she said as she rushed to the stairs. "Alice, chill.. Im here for Emmett." Bella said walking towards Alice, avoiding the glass. "Emmett!?" she asked half shocked, half confused. "What did he do?" she said kinda worried. "Nothing, I just need to ask him to do me a favor, its kinda personal" said Bella, kinda embarrassed. "Oh, ok. EMMETT!!" yelled Alice as she rushed up the stairs to get him. By the time Bella looked to check the glass, it had been picked up and disposed already. And up on the shelf next to it hung a beautiful picture of Bella and Edward. Alice suddenly appeared and said "Bella, he said that he wants you to go up there", she said slowly. Bella rushed up there and on her way up the stairs and yelled "Thanks Alice!".

When Bella got up there, as usual she was dying to see Edward, but she needed Emmett, because she needed to know which classes to take for the next year, since he has graduated. So she found her way to Emmetts room and since the door was open, walked in. "Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" asked Emmett, hapily, he enjoyed having Bella over, he felt that she was part of the family. "Oh nothing really, umm, what classes should I take, because I want to take the same ones as you.. you know, so I can get advice from the rest." she said nervously. "Ok, sure, take Mythology, Calculus, Biology, English, Latin, and you choose the last.. Edward will tell you which days to skip class on." said Emmett. "Ok, thanks soo much" replied Bella.

Bella then went towards Edwards room.. his door was closed but as she got within 1 foot of the door, it swung open. "How did you do that? I thought you could'nt read my mind." said Bella, shocked. "I cant, but I can read Emmetts, and he thought that you were here, and I heard his thought of you while you were in his room, so then I heard your footsteps, and when they sounded close, opened the door. Why? Do you not like my manners?" Edward said, joking at the end. "No, I was just wondering" said Bella, kinda snarkie. "Ok.. so whats up?" he asked her. "Nothing much, its just that Charlie is being over-protective again, so I wanted to say that since its now summer, my curfew is 10, so yeahh.." and she wandered off. "Ok, Bells, in that case I'll make sure your home at 9:55 so that you're father will trust me." he said, grinning with that crooked smile I cant resist. "Thanks, your the best, now I've got to go home, bye!!" she said, smiling. "Bells, I'll drive you home" he offered. "No thanks, I kinda need to go alone, he's with Billy." she said. "Ok then, bye." He said. "Bye" she replied, flying out the door.

"Hey Charlie Im homee..." she said as her voice trailed off, distracted by the fact that Jacob was there. "Hey Bells, how were the Cullens?" Charlie asked, Jacob and Billy suddenly stared at Bella, not looking to happy. "They were great.. Esme was touching up the place, and I got to ask Emmett what I needed, and I stopped to chat with Edward for like 3 minutes, and Alice was happy and sparky as usual." said Bella. "Hey Bells, wanna chat?" asked Jacob, he asked in the kind of tone that made it seem as if that was her only option. "Sure Jake" she said walking towards him, she grabbed his arm and took him upstairs, into her room.

"Ok Jake, you have the floor. Go." she said. "Well, Bells I know you really like Edward, but he's not right for you. I think you need to go with someone else, a mortal maybe.. just not a _bloodsucking leech_like him. Maybe me, Im only 2 years younger than you, but hey, age is but a number" he said. "Jake, dude, stop trying to pull a move, ok it wont work. And they are not bloodsucking leeches, what about your crazy mutant thingy, and your not a mortal either, and soon I wont be a mortal.. so stop." said Bella with a glare. Jacob stood up and stormed out of the room. "BELLA I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND THOSE _BLOODSUCKING LEACHES _YOU LOVE SO MUCH. THEY CAN AND WILL KILL YOU BELLA!!" he yelled, but not loud enough for the adults to hear. He came back "Sorry Bells, but they will hurt you, ok. There is a reason we have a treaty, and they will break it, and since Edward is apart of the Cullens and he loves you, he wont be paying attention, it'll slip out and you'll be gone forever. And, Bells, I love you.. dont waste your life over someone who will either kill you, or never love you.. he's using you.. when will you be bright enough to notice!!" he said, suddenly he was hugging Bella very tightly. "Wait, you think Im dumb, well listen here, I know he loves me, his whole family is watching over me, and would'nt dare hurt me, and Im not dumb, your just jealous.. and Im tired of you always being like that.. just face it, its me and Edward, not me and Jake.. you'll get your moment with a girl who really loves you later, but Edward is just mine.. he went 90 years without love, and thats simply as a vampire, and you've only been in this world for 16 years!! Ok, you'll live, just get over me." cried Bella. She realised how close Jacob was, and pushed him away, and she stomped downstairs, leaving Jacob in her room, alone.

Jacob could'nt help himself in Bella's room, so he combed the place until he found what he was awaiting for, her diary. He flipped through pages and pages and pages of other things, until he found what he was looking for.. a paper about Edward. He combed it and combed it reading it all as possibly and quickly.. "Dear Diary, Edward today ..." was the usual in each page, until he found one that went "OH MY GOSH...EDWARD KISSED ME..." and it went on about how nice it felt to her, Jacob was crushed.. he felt betrayal for everything he had done for her. He knew that the first kiss happened before they were close, but he still felt betrayed. He was furious at Bella and could'nt believe it.. he felt that she could'nt stand him.. he felt that he was _nothing. _He knew that she loved Edward, but nothing about him. He only found 1 page of the diary about him, and all it said was "Oh yeah, Jake and I are friends now".. but it was nothing compared to what she had written about Edward. Furiously, he slammed the diary shut, threw it against the hard wooden floor. He heard "Jake.. are you still in there?" chirp up from the staircase, it was Bella. Bella walked in saw her diary on the ground and knew what Jacob had done, she was astonished that he would do something like this. "Jake, I do not know what to say.." she said furiously. She pushed Jacob out of her room, stormed out, and slammed her door shut. She was very angry and felt betrayed.


End file.
